Legacy
by driedramen
Summary: The war between Ylisse and Plegia became a favorite subject among the ones who had been a part of it. They spoke of each and every detail of the brave warriors who risked their lives to ensure their future. There was a slight problem with the story though, because it contained secrets and personal moments of their heroes. It was never meant to be a cliche war story.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm sorry if the events are a bit off now and in the future because my memory of all the past chapters are a bit poor. There are minor spoilers so if you don't want to find out what happens then please turn away from this until you feel like you want to come back. Thank you for your short time and please enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Worry

It was said that making a sacrifice for the sake of loved ones was heroic and justified. The men and women who were saved by that sacrifice would tell their stories to their children in hopes of preserving the legacy of their personal savior. They would sit on their wooden chairs and lean forward towards the eager little faces, telling the story of a sacrifice that saved their lives as well as their future.

* * *

Years before the children were born, there was an evil ruler who wanted power for himself. He started the great war by killing a symbol of peace, the Exalt Emmeryn of Ylisse. For each passing day, the amount of bloodshed between the Ylisseans and the Plegians had steadily decreased due to her last words. Despite the decrease, a group of warriors, the Shepards, had never lost their chances at securing victory. As the one who organized the battle strategies, Robin had been trying to improve his tactics to ensure their safety to the best of his abilities.

"Hmm…because of his strength I should place him upfront…but just in case he needs a ranged fighter to back him up…I could position …no wait!"

Robin sighed and began ruffling his silver hair in frustrated manner. It was always a challenge for him to come up with new strategies with the terrain and the obstacles involved. Although Robin was considered a genius tactician and a decent warrior, it took years of study and practice to achieve that level of knowledge. His mind depended on muscle reflexes to fight after the loss of his memories, but even that alone would not protect his friends in future battles.

" Well…I could try to team each person according to their strengths and weaknesses but there are a few individuals who need the experience…"

His head fell with a thud on the newest book he purchased from the merchant passerby. Robin squinted his dark brown eyes in concentration, trying to devise a new line up so they could travel to the nearest town safely. Although the number of troops on the opposing side was diminishing, he didn't want to let his guard down.

"Should I bring her? No…I don't want to risk her but…"

The young tactician was grabbing a fistful of his hair and mumbling incoherently. Olivia had been falling behind in terms of defense and he felt she should try to boost her experience. Her shy, timid exterior fueled his need to shelter her from the dangers of battle, but at this point he felt the troops needed a moral boost.

"I could position her near an obstacle so the mages can't touch her and the archers can't aim…it's a risk but I want her help to move forward…especially since the Exalt passed away not long ago…"

Robin's thoughts were interrupted with a sudden noise near the entrance of his tent. His teammates knew that he would rather not be disturbed during his studies, but because of his strict schedule their worries had increased. The small opening of the tent's flaps caused the flame of his candle to flicker, but Robin did not seem to mind.

"Hey are you alright?"

The blue haired royal's presence was obvious in the candle lit tent. His armor glinted in the direction of the fire and his shadow was shielding Robin's other belongings from the light. Robin lifted his head off the book and turned around to face his commander.

"Could not have been better….just a bit puzzled on what to do for the next encounter. Are you sure you're okay? Your sister…"

Chrom's calm expression immediately turned grim. His blue eyes glanced at the candle wax dripping from the intense flames.

"She did what she could for the sake of her people, and for Lissa and I. There was nothing more she wanted than peace…but that…"

Robin quickly stood up from the wooden crate he was seated on and started bowing towards the solemn man.

"I'm sorry for mentioning it Lord Chrom! Forgive me…I didn't mean to bring up the Exalt's sacrifice so soon. I will try to do my best to ensure that her message for peace was not in vain."

Chrom sighed then suddenly chuckled at his comrade for his sudden act of formality.

"It's alright. I hold my confidence in your abilities. Also, I have told you countless times before to not address me as a lord, but as an equal."

Robin rubbed the back of his head and chuckled in embarrassment.

"It's hard to address someone with royal ties as a commoner, but I try to respect your wishes."

Chrom gave a small smile and turned his back to Robin, making his shadow move along with him.

"The others insisted that you eat with us this evening. I suggest you take a break and join us. Frederick even hunted some bear meat for you."

Robin's ears perked up at the words "bear meat" and followed Chrom out his tent. As the two men exited, the wind extinguished the flames from the candle. However there was no need for a fire because the moonlight had lit their path to the others, and their shadows melded together as one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pie

All was well that night for the heroes of Ylisse, even the Lord himself seemed pleased with the arrangements. However, there was a slight "problem" with the food because Robin's brown eyes widened at the sight of fifty baked pies in front of him.

"What has happened?!"

Chrom gave a hearty laugh and patted Robin's back enthusiastically. "Why, it's our feast for the night."

Robin gave a look of despair at his commander. "My lord…may I ask why there are fifty pies and nothing else?"

The blue haired noble glanced at one of our Pegasus knights and gave a reassured nod at her. The Pegasus knight started to run towards us, only to trip on her feet. She slowly lifted her face off the ground and stood up with a disheartened expression.

"Ughh…I can't do anything right…"

Robin stared dumbfounded at the girl mumbling to herself. "You mean to tell me Sumia made all those pies herself?"

Chrom smiled at Sumia as she dusted herself off. "Yes, she wanted to make some pies for you. As the one who tasted her pies, I can you assure you it is the best that has been ever made."

He smiled at her in gratitude while a sudden chill went through his spine. "E-eh?"

The young tactician was shivering uncontrollably in his boots and the others started to stare. Chrom thought it was a muse in the beginning, but he started to see Robin's face turn pale. "H-hey! What's the matter?! Someone get Lissa, Maribelle or anyone!"

The Shepards were scurrying themselves around their campsite, trying to find the healers until a small voice was heard.

"Not to worry…it's a small hex I've conjured just for him….heh…"

A sudden figure appeared from the shadows of a nearby tent. A young woman with a dark expression and thin black clothing was clutching a tome. The said woman was giving herself a small smile, closing her black eyes. A young man with white hair, who was standing a few feet away, started to laugh and look in the direction of the shaking Robin. "What the HEX did you do to him? It looks like fun!"

The young woman, Tharja, opened her eyes and gave a small glance at Henry then stared lovingly at Robin. "I suppose it worked after all… a wonderful test subject…."

The test subject himself continued to twitch with his silver hair overshadowing his eyes. Lissa and Maribelle arrived on the scene with confused looks on their faces. Chrom grabbed both of Robin's shoulders, blue eyes filled with worry. "H-hey answer me! Are you alright?"

Robin lifted up his chin and gave a dark expression with a grin. "Never been better Chrom…"

Chrom stared at the crazed look in his brown eyes and quickly shouted at both Lissa and Maribelle. "Both of you stay back!"

The brown eyes grew wide then closed. The tactician curled his lips into a smile and pushed the royal onto the floor. Chrom looked up at Robin with confusion on his face. "What is this madness?"

The tactician drew his sword and aimed it towards Chrom's throat. "Madness? What madness?"

Robin chuckled to himself and withdrew his sword. He turned towards the fifty pies and began to walk. In each of his steps he swayed and the expression he wore was still dark. Tharja held a small-satisfied grin while the white haired boy, Henry, continued to look pleased.

"The hex…it works so well….he's doing exactly what I've wanted…."

Robin approached the pies and slowly bent down to pick up the first one in his sight. In a matter of minutes, Robin had consumed twenty-one pies ranging from fig to bear. Lissa stood in horror while he took two pies at once and swallowed without effort. "Ewww, Robin's not eating with table manners…"

Maribelle stared in disgust, using her parasol to shield herself from the flying crumbs. "I couldn't agree more Darling, such impudent manners. One should not eat like such in front of a lady!"

Frederick, the knight who wore a suit under his armor, just returned from the site from gathering firewood and witnessed Chrom on the floor with his mouth agape. "Lord Chrom, may I ask why you are seated on the ground with your mouth open?"

Chrom quickly closed his mouth and stood up while patting the dirt off his body. He gave a nod to Frederick and signaled him to look ahead. Frederick focused his vision and in turn, opened his mouth wide in surprise. Robin had made it to the forty fourth pie and was making his way to the forty fifth. "Another question my lord, why is Robin consuming all those pies?"

The blue lord sighed while rubbing the back of his head. "One of our own has hexed him into gorging on all those pies for whatever reason. She says it is quite harmless but I beg to differ."

Frederick continued to stare at the same direction as his lord and nodded in agreement. After the fiftieth pie, Robin stretched his arms out to the sky with a stone cold expression. Maribelle slowly approached him with her parasol and gave a sharp jab to his left arm. "How dare you show such in front of a lady! I demand you clean up your act at once!"

Lissa was giving a worried expression towards her noble friend when Robin turned his face towards Maribelle. "….."

With that silent response and another turn of his head, Robin fell to his knees and his face met the ground. Lissa quickly ran over to his body and tried to find his pulse. "G-good…he's still alive…what was that all about?!"

Henry answered with his gleeful laugh. "Life is a slice of pie isn't it?!"

All the Shepards agreed…pie represented their lives…but they didn't get to eat that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Haha…I'm slow enough to realize I spelled Shepherds wrong, my mistake! This chapter is loosely based on Chapter 11 of the game. Sorry if it is not exactly the same, but if you have not reached that part turn back!  
**

**Puniful-TeaKat : Thank you and yes if there are some chapters that seem fuzzy to me I will be glad to have some pointers :) .  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: For Ylisse!

After waking up the next morning with a grand breakfast, the Shepherds were trudging towards Plegia to face the corrupted king. They walked across Ylisse's territory with little difficulty, but they knew what was in store for them within the Plegian lands.

"What happened last night…did I eat a horse, pegasus, or wyvern?"

Luckily the worn out tactician had devised a little backup plan two nights before, just in case he could not devise a main strategy. "I did not realize I was out for the whole evening…"

Chrom's blue eyes glanced at Robin's stomach while he tried to stifle a laugh. His stomach was bulged out in such a way that you could assume he was a month pregnant. "You do not remember what happened? You caused quite a stir amongst the camp grounds."

Robin's lips formed into a frustrated snarl as he glared at his Lord for his jested tone. "All I can remember is Sumia tripping and then waking up with my face covered in pieces of pie! Will you not dodge the question and clarify for me?"

An audible voice behind Robin's head piped up to inform what has happened. "You ate all of Sumia's pies last night and passed out on the ground. I had volunteered to carry you back to your tent sir!"

Robin turned around and was puzzled to find no one there. "Chrom…did you somehow learn the art of stealth and made yourself able to appear behind me without notice?"

Chrom's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I can recall never learning such a technique… I do not even recall who brought you back into your tent."

The poor man who was always deemed invisible was the knight Kellam. He never was noticed by his comrades and was barely considered a part of their unit. However, he was a hard worker and tried his best despite being un-noticed. "Can anyone hear me? Hello?"

Kellam had his own challenges to face for another day.

Moving on, no words were exchanged as they marched into the Plegian border. Later in quick precision Cordelia, the Pegasus knight prodigy, used her lance to stop a flying arrow aimed towards them. "We're under enemy attack! Everyone in position!"

As if on cue the evil king himself emerged behind his defenses and gave a smug smile at the infuriated Chrom. "Death to the prince! Death to all Ylisseans!"

Chrom gritted his teeth and looked at his right. The tactician was still recovering from the pies in his stomach and as a result his speed had reduced greatly. "Can you still fight?"

Robin gave a smile with great effort and took out his tome from his robes. "I think I can manage as long as I keep myself near you."

The blue haired lord gave a reassuring smile back at Robin and unsheathed his Falchion. "So what should we do to get past his defenses?"

Robin pondered for a moment and thought of his backup plan. "I will wager putting Frederick with Lissa, Sully with Virion, Cordelia with Sumia, Tharja with Henry, Olivia and also that one guy….oh yes! Kellam!"

Kellam cracked a relieved smile when he heard his name. "Yes Robin?"

Robin gave a serious expression and directed him towards Olivia. "I need you to guard her at all times. I don't want any fatalities, which means she must be protected. Do you think you are up to this task?"

Kellam gave an expression of gratitude and determination. "I will do my best!"

"Okay…everyone…let's go! Battle start!"

Let me remind you that this battle was labeled one of the great wars, and it was no easy feat for them. Powerful magic and strong weapons were being used to ensure victory. The Shepherds were gambling their lives for their people and so were the Plegians. It was all for their families.

"Lissa! Go to Sumia and heal her immediately! Olivia! Give some support to Frederick! Virion! Aim for the mage near Sully! Henry! Stop laughing and aim for the knight behind you!"

Dark magic, fire magic, wind magic, and thunder all collided as one, causing mini explosions to form in the air. Both Robin and Chrom managed to advance near the king's position in hopes of assisting Frederick, however Robin's stomach had plans for him. "Argh…"

Robin fell to his knees in the middle of the field and his face started to grow green. "Can't…."

Chrom managed to use Falchion to defend his partner from getting hit from a spear. "Get up! We have to fight! Don't stop now!"

Robin gave a weak smile and proceeded to incant a spell towards a Pegasus knight. "Ughh….GAH!"

In a fraction of a second, two arrows pierced Robin's back, causing his body to fall to the side. His brown eyes widened in shock and his lids slowly closed as the blood escaped from his body.

"Robin? ROBIN!"

Chrom began to panic and slashed the archer who wounded his comrade. "You dastards!"

Being several feet from the king Gangrel, Chrom heard his laugh resonate in the air while clashing with Frederick. "Isn't it sad little prince? First your Exalt and now a comrade! To see you all perish is my destiny, to obtain absolute power is my goal…You will not get in my way!"

A sudden bolt from the king's sword caused the mounted knight to fall off his steed. Gangrel was about to use his sword to end Frederick's life when a flash of blue appeared in front of his eyes. "No one will die! My sister's sacrifice will be remembered from this day on from all of us!"

He gripped the Falchion with all his might and lunged towards Gangrel before the king could defend himself. "For Ylisse!"

A sudden stab to Gangrel's abdomen ended the permanent smug look on his face. "F-fool of a prince…the people do not care for you…you are alone…like all …die…alone…"

With the king's last words, Chrom withdrew his sword and turned his back on the pathetic ruler of Plegia. He forced the Falchion into the ground to clean off all the blood from his enemies. All the Shepherds rejoiced for their victory and the remaining Plegians as well. They had only fought for the king to ensure their family's safety, and the torment had ended once and for all. The victory was short lived by a scream that reached the ears of many for miles.

"H-hey! Robin! Wake up!"

Lissa's mortified expression at the tactician's lack of response caused all the Shepherds to circle around his body. All of them shouted at once, trying to stir the immobile man. "It's over Robin! We won! Stop playing possum and wake up!"

The blood from his wounds had pooled around his robes and the cloth soaked it thoroughly before Lissa mended the punctured skin closed. The Shepherds parted as Chrom approached him. He lifted half of Robin's body off the ground while gritting his teeth. He shook his comrade with all the strength he could muster, his blue eyes pulsing and tears threatening to fall.

"We have won my friend! There is no need to fight anymore! We've attained peace for my sister! You promised to protect her last words! Then why are you staying silent?! ROBIN!"

* * *

**Additional note:**

…**is it the hex or the pie? Historians have yet to find the reason.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Violet Eyes?

A hooded female figure could be seen at the end of a dim-lit corridor. The woman was carrying a young boy, perhaps her child, in her arms. The young boy was nuzzled in her neck with his hands clutched at her dark robe. Soft words of comfort from his mother soothed him and it caused his grip on her robe to loosen. She quietly opened the door and a brilliant light enveloped them both. The boy turned his head and widened his big brown eyes at the clear blue sky.

"I promise I will provide you with a normal life…and to protect you…I will keep you safe…forever…"

The young boy with tousled silver hair turned his attention from the sky to the soft-spoken woman carrying him. He stared into the dark shadow of his mother's hood, trying to understand what she was trying to accomplish from running away with him.

"…M-mother?"

No answer was heard except for the small subtle motion of her head towards the unknown in the distance.

"Mother? Where are we going? What about father?"

Again the woman remained silent and started to move in the intended direction. Her steps quickened the farther they ventured away from the dark sheltered environment.

"M-mother? Wait! Why are you running?! MOTHER!"

The colors of the environment began to blur and merge into a black hole. His mother's figure was distorting into something unrecognizable and his own hands were melting away. His mother's grip remained firm, making him unable to move away from the advancing black hole.

"…..!"

* * *

Beaded sweat trickled down Robin's face, his form shaking underneath the quilted sheets of the royal family.

After Chrom tried shaking the life out of the fallen tactician, he managed to feel the faint heartbeat beneath Robin's robes. He ordered the Shepherds to help bandage up their comrade and for a swift return back to Ylisse for a recovery. He even asked for the victory party to be postponed because he wanted his best friend to be a part of the occasion. Soon after his announcement, each member of the Shepherds were entitled to watch over Robin's well being, switching their shifts ever so often to check up on his progress of healing. It was Tharja's turn to watch over the shivering form that particular morning.

"My…he certainly looks like he's having fun…I wonder what he's dreaming about…. probably something wonderful."

Tharja uncurled the fingers of her right hand from her tome onto the forehead of the person she was infatuated with. "…come on…show me….."

Robin's body began to still and his pained expression shifted into an expression of peace. Tharja's smile widened and withdrew her hand from his forehead. "Let's see…I think it's working."

"…u-ughh…."

His eyelids trembled slightly but slowly cracked open to the blinding light emitting from the neighboring window. Robin's brown eyes squinted at the light and focused onto the face of the woman who was staring above him.

"….T-tharja?"

The said woman smiled at the man who called out to her. "Yes?"

Robin grimaced at the pain he felt at his back as he slowly seated himself upright. His torso had been bandaged and his wounds were free of poison. His body was slowly recovering from the damage done to his body as well as the trauma from his nightmare.

"…How long was I out for?"

Tharja gave a sly smile and squeezed the tome closer to her chest. "Why for about a week…you gave a marvelous performance."

The silver haired tactician gave a puzzled expression at the young woman chuckling in amusement. "I…I see…are the others alright?"

Tharja's smile turned into a look of displeasure. "They are fine…Only minor injuries…"

Robin gave a sigh of relief and smiled at the displeased woman. "That's wonderful to hear…and I am glad you are not harmed as well."

Tharja's cheeks formed red tints and she shifted her eyes downward onto her lap. "I'm so glad…"

The bandaged tactician looked at the blushing woman when he noticed something peculiar. "…Ah…"

Tharja's eyes darted upward, staring straight into his own. He was surprised and somewhat intrigued by the color. It was not black, but rather a violet that was overshadowed by her hair and expression. He had not noticed before…and he questioned why he would notice it now.

"Your eyes…they are…violet?"

Tharja's body emitted a dark aura and smiled even wider. "Why yes, my eyes have always been this color. Are you fascinated?"

An unknown force was drawing him to her, his aching body leaning towards the woman. His brown eyes glazed over while his mind began to fog. "…Yes…I am…"

Tharja was pleased and slowly leaned closer to Robin, her heart beating in anticipation and her eyes filled with want. "My hex worked…"

The distance between them gradually got smaller and smaller and sm-

"TEACH IS HERE AND READY FOR DUTY!"

A sudden outburst and a sudden slam of an opened door interrupted the moment, breaking the force pulling Robin. Teach, otherwise known as Vaike, blinked in confusion at the two who blinked in return. Robin's eyes and mind were beginning to clear to the point where he could ask what had happened a few seconds ago.

"W-what was I about to do?"

The dark aura surrounding Tharja's body intensified and her tongue clicked in a rapid manner. "I was so close too…oh well, there is room for improvement. It will be more interesting if I did a few…adjustments."

Tharja stood upright from the wooden stool she was seated on and swiftly walked past the stunned Teach on her way out.

Vaike, who looked at the retreating figure then back at the figure in bed, scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "So you're finally awake huh? Teach's will power must of worked! I bet the others will be thrilled to see you up! I'll get them right now!"

The muscled maniac turned around and sprinted out the door, not bothering to close it. Robin wished he had his friend's vigor at the sight of his figure growing smaller. But he wished for something greater after a moment of realization came into his mind.

"…What was my dream about? I can't remember."

* * *

**Additional Note: Next chapter will involve naked –insert noun- **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Better left Unknown

Robin had never seen such a sight in his life. For one thing it was puzzling enough how much could change after encountering a near death experience. On the other hand it was another thing seeing "that" once being well again.

"I…I don't know what to say or think at this moment."

Robin took the liberty of exploring the great castle after being well enough to stand on his own. However he stumbled upon a small room in the back of the grand library. The moment he stepped in to investigate, he was met with regret.

"Who…who would do such a thing?"

He was flabbergasted and dumbfounded. The white haired youth's eyes were pulsing. He was looking at a poster of his friend posing in such a way in all his glory.

"…"

Key word: Glory.

"Ah Robin, I see you have found the leftover motivational posters of Lord Chrom in this vicinity."

The scarred tactician slowly shifted his body to face Frederick, Chrom's trustworthy bodyguard and lifelong companion. "Excuse me, but why is…er…Chrom…posing in such a… *ahem* I daresay, a position a man would not really want to find himself in?"

The man in suit within a suit of armor brought his fingers to his chin and pondered for a while as if conflicted. " Well you see during our march to face the Plegians, I had devised a plan to both motivate and strengthen our comrades. I took the liberty of captivating Lord Chrom's positive and commanding spirit to inspire them. I had placed one in every tent and told my Lord afterwards. Although…they mysteriously vanished after my conversation with him. I managed to salvage the one I left for myself."

Robin gave a heavy sigh and covered his eyes with his left hand while pointing at the poster. It didn't take a tactician, let alone a villager, to guess the culprit who took down his masterpiece. "Will you please tell me the significance of the "positive" and "commanding" points of this said poster?"

Frederick pondered deep in thought with his eyes closed. "For one thing, that pose is the pose of a true noble!"

Either the man was clueless or playing innocent, the tactician found it best to drop the subject. "I agree with you! Now onto other matters… why don't we find ourselves another place to chat about future relations with the neighboring borders!"

The man in the suit quickly shifted his expression into a stern look. "After we had dethroned the Plegian King, his subjects have been very cooperative on future matters concerning allegiance."

Robin's brown eyes brightened at the idea of peace, however something else had dawned on him. "Frederick, what are you planning to do with that poster?"

Frederick brushed past Robin to obtain the poster during their short conversation. "Why to draw in more people to become allies of Lord Chrom. What other reason is there?"

The white strands on the back of Robin's neck stood and in response grabbed his suited comrade's arm holding the "motivational" piece. "I am not certain that his lordship would agree to such a sudden act without his knowledge. I advice to inform him of this before…how should I say, showing his leadership qualities to the people."

Frederick gave a beamed smile and nodded in approval. "I am sure Lord Chrom will support this act as it will indeed help his cause. I shall meet with you later Robin."

The man trotted away with the poster firmly gripped in his hand, leaving Robin alone once again with his thoughts.

"I have the feeling Chrom will have a reaction if Frederick presents it to the court…oh! The court has women as well as men! Why didn't I? Frederick! Please wait! Cease your intentions at once until his conference is over. FREDERICK!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I was kind of blocked with ideas about the 2 year gap because the game didn't cover it so I thought, why not think of random things that could of happened. Although you may or may not have noticed, these have been documented by a certain individual for historical reasons. **


	6. Hiatus

**A/N: Thank you Fellblood Morgan, actually that was the sign I was waiting for. I didn't really know how to continue the story without making it cliché, but I am not that skilled to make it that way. I'm planning on leaving it on a hiatus like it was originally intended until I can make the story into my liking. I'm still playing the game, so anyone out there who doesn't anymore please do! It has great replay value! **** Thank you all for reading up to this point and I wish you all a good day. :)**


End file.
